Sakura and Prince
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Kisah sejarah dari seorang pangeran yang jatuh cinta kepada gadis dari rakyat biasa, yang bekerja sebagai asisten tabib istana. Keduanya terlibat dalam hubungan terlarang, mencoba untuk berhenti namun tidak bisa. Sang pangeran terlanjur mencintai gadis yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, tak mudah untuk menghapus rasa cinta tersebut dari hatinya. Toh, gadis itu juga mencintainya.
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku-ever. Rated : T semi M (for lime, language, etc.) Genre : Romance & Drama. Warning : OOC. Typos. First kingdom theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 **Sakura and Prince**

* * *

Gadis yang mengenakan _Yukata_ merah muda itu terlihat sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan hutan. Keranjang berisi buah-buahan dan tanaman obat tertanggal di pergelangan kurusnya. Rambut pinknya yang indah tergerai sempurna, membiarkan ujungnya menjuntai di atas pinggang. Dia gadis yang sangat manis, terlebih bila sedang tersenyum.

"Hmm.. kurasa ini sudah cukup."

Entah berbicara kepada siapa, namun sinar bahagia terpancar jelas di wajahnya yang jelita. Saat ada jejatuhan ranting dihadapannya, ia segera menyingkirkan kayu-kayu kecil itu agar tak menghalangi jalannya.

"Hm!?"

Dia berhenti melangkah ketika melihat sesuatu tergeletak di depan jalannya. Hewan berbulu _orange keemasan_ dengan warna hitam menghiasi ekornya yang paling ujung. Hewan itu tampak tak bergerak dari posisinya, berbaring membelakanginya dalam keadaan tubuh lemah. Sepertinya hewan itu tewas. Mungkin karena sesuatu.

Gadis itu tergugah untuk melihat keadaannya. Apakah hewan itu masih hidup atau sudah tewas. Setidaknya masih ada harapan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa hewan malang itu. Sebagai seseorang yang yang ahli pengobatan, ada baiknya bila ia menolong hewan bernasib naas itu. Biarpun hanya seekor binatang, dia juga punya perasaan.

Begitu tiba, gadis itu langsung meletakan keranjang buah tadi ke tanah, tepat disebelahnya. "Masih ada.." Rasa lega menghampirinya setelah usai memeriksa keadaan hewan berbulu _orange_ itu, dan mendapati nyawanya masih ada— walau kritis.

Gadis merah muda itu ancap mengambil tindakan. Mengolah obat dari tanaman yang tadi diambil dari hutan. Cara terbaik yang bisa dilakukan untuk nyawa kritis.

"Ughh—"

Kontan, sepasang _emerald_ terang itu melebar kala suara rintihan tertangkap oleh pendengarannya. Suara itu berasal dari semak blukar yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Tidak salah lagi, itu suara manusia. Siapa orang itu? Apa yang dia lakukan senja-senja begini di hutan?

Bukan saatnya untuk bertanya-tanya.

 **SRAKK!**

Mata bulat itu kian melebar. Setelah menyibak semak lebat tersebut, seorang pria tampak terbaring lemah dibalik sana. Warna merah pekat membasahi baju dibagian perutnya yang sebelah kanan, serta ada beberapa lebam di wajahnya.

Gadis manis itu langsung menghampiri sang pria, lalu menelentangkannya dan memangku kepalanya setelah itu. Walau wajah itu tampak kacau, tetapi ia tak bodoh untuk tak mengenal siapa lelaki itu. Pakaian bangsawan yang lelaki itu kenakan tampak familiar di matanya, serta rambut pirang itu mengingatkannya pada sang baginda raja yang menguasai wilayah ini. Kerajaan Konohagakure.

"N-naruto - _Sama_!"

Dia adalah Naruto Namikaze, putra dari Namikaze Minato dan Kushina Namikaze serta adik Nagato Namikaze— sekaligus putra mahkota. Pria itu calon penguasa Kerajaan Konohagakure kelak, karena kakaknya telah menjadi Baginda Raja di kerajaan Kumogakure.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang kelopak sipit itu mulai terbuka dengan perlahan. Pandangannya masih agak rabun, dampak dari rasa pusing yang menyerang. Ia berdesis pelan, lalu memaksa bangun- menghiraukan keadaannya saat ini. Memikirkan ada di mana dirinya saat ini, apakah masih hidup atau sudah mati setelah kemarin malam menghadapi para rampok yang menyerangnya di tengah hutan.

"Uhh!"

Ketika rasa sakit itu makin ketara, Naruto langsung memegangi kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari beberapa hal yang terlewatkan. Siapa yang membungkus kepalanya dengan kain tipis? Siapa yang mengobati luka tusukan di perutnya? Ini membuatnya kalut, takut-takut jikalau ia tertangkap oleh para rampok jahanam itu.

Tidak mungkin! Naruto ingat, para rampok itu lari terbirit-birit ketika Kyuubi mengamuk pada malam itu.

"Kyuubi!" Pria itu tersadar. Ia bergegas turun dari ranjang kayu, lalu berlari keluar untuk mencari keberadaan anjing kesayangnnya. Bagaimana kabar hewan itu setelah kemarin malam sempat mengamuk. Dia pasti terluka parah.

Begitu tiba di luar, seketika Naruto dibuat terpaku. Ia terdiam di tempatnya sambil menatap punggung mungil yang kini tengah membelakanginya. Gadis itu terlihat sedang merawat seekor anjing berbulu _orange._ Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Kyuubi.

 **Gukk.. gukk!**

Gadis itu memutar kepalanya ke belakang, mengikuti kemana pandangan anjing itu mengarah. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia cepat-cepat bangkit begitu mendapati sang pangeran lalu membungkuk dengan sopan. Anjing itu meninggalkannya, dan menghampiri sang tuan. Terdengar suara tawa dari sana, tepatnya ketika anjing berbulu _orange_ itu berhasil menggapai sang tuan. Pasti dia sedang bermanja di bawah kaki Naruto - _Sama._

Naruto berjongkok untuk mengelus kepala anjing kesayangannya. "Kufikir kau sudah tewas." Ia tertawa sendiri mendengarnya. "Terimakasih ya.." Sakura menyerngit, lalu mengangkat wajah. "Terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkan kami berdua." Lanjut pria itu lagi, dan turut mengangkat wajah untuk membalas tatapan tak mengerti darinya.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto terpaku kala menyadari siapa gadis yang sudah menolongnya. Bodoh sekali ia, gara-gara terlalu fokus pada Kyuubi, ia jadi tak menyadari warna rambut milik gadis itu. Bisa jadi juga ini karena _Yukata_ yang dia kenakan mempengaruhi penampilannya. Warna _Yukata_ yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya.

"Sakura!"

Naruto mengenalnya sebagai gadis manis, pembuat ramuan obat untuk istana. Bisa dibilang dia asisten tabib, ahli obat-obatan sekaligus keponakan tabib istana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Putraku!" Kushina berlari menghampiri Naruto yang baru tiba di depan gerbang. Akhirnya penantian panjangnya berakhir, Naruto kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa putranya itu menghilang sampai 2 hari lamanya. Awalnya dia pergi untuk berburu, dan menolak di temani oleh prajurit. Karena keras kepalanya itu, sekarang dia sudah mendapat batunya.

"Baka, dari mana saja kau hah!?" Naruto meringis ketika mendapat tudingan tersebut dari sang Ratu. "Syukurlah putraku masih tampan." Sakura tertawa geli mendengarnya, membuat Naruto mendengus.

 _'Apa-apaan sih, Ibu.'_ Pria itu membatin. Tapi ia bersyukur, berkat perawatan Sakura luka-luka di tubuhnya mulai sembuh walau belum pulih sepenuhnya. Entah bagaimana Sakura bisa sehebat itu dalam dunia pengobatan, bahkan bekas memar di wajahnya tak lagi terlihat. Kalau sampai terlihat, bisa-bisa Ratu mengomelinya habis-habisan.

"Baginda, saya undur diri.." Minato menanggapi pamitan tersebut dengan sopan, berbeda dengan Kushina yang terlalu sibuk mengurus sang putra. Lihatlah betapa di sayangnya Naruto oleh sang Ibu Ratu.

Atensi Naruto tertahan pada punggung mungil Sakura. Lihatlah, perlahan gadis itu mulai jauh. Apa mungkin mereka akan jauh setelah tak bersama lagi. Mungkin Naruto akan selalu merindukan kenangan saat mereka bersama. Sebagaimana Sakura merawatnya dengan baik. Bukan seperti pelayanan seorang pelayan terhadap pangeran, melainkan seperti pelayanan seorang Istri terhadap Suami.

Naruto akan selalu mengingatnya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?"

"Pengobatannya berjalan lancar berkat gadis itu.."

Saat mendengar obrolan samar tersebut, Naruto bergegas mencari tempat persembunyian yang bisa dijadikan tempat untuk menguping. Gadis yang mereka maksud pasti Sakura. Wanita cantik yang ahli membuat obat penyembuh untuk segala gejala penyakit. Ia tahu, karena ia sudah membuktikannya sendiri. Entah apa yang dia oleskan terhadap lukanya, sampai satu minggu berlalu lukanya pulih, bahkan tak meninggalkan bekas. Gadis yang hebat.

"Katakan terimakasih banyak kepada dia, aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikannya karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Cucuku."

Tsunade tersenyum bangga. Beruntung sekali ia memiliki Sakura. Pintar, cantik, baik hati dan ramah. Gadis manis yang malang, tidak punya orang tua selain Bibi. Dari umur 10 tahun ia yang merawat gadis itu, sampai kini telah beranjak dewasa menjadi gadis bersusia 23 tahun. Dia sangat cantik, banyak yang meminang namun di tolak dengan alasan tertentu. Bahkan, lamaran dari putra bungu Uchiha— pedagang kaya juga di tolak. Entah apa yang gadis manis itu inginkan.

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya menguping. "Kurasa Sakura masih ada di istana ini.." Ujarnya seorang diri, kemudian bergegas pergi menyusuri setiap sudut istana untuk menemukan Sakura.

Sementara itu dilain tempat. Gadis merah muda itu mengenakan tudung dari jubah hitam yang dikenakan, setelah itu ia membuka langkah. Hendak bergegas pulang untuk mengolah obat di rumah. Masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Seperti pergi ke hutan untuk mencari tanaman obat, lalu setelah pulang waktunya memasak untuk makan malam. Bibinya pasti akan sangat kelaparan setelah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga saat mengobati Cucu pertama baginda Raja yang terserang penyakit.

Naruto berhenti. Sesaat ia terdiam, lalu menghembuskan nafas lega ketika mendapati Sakura baru hendak pergi. Mengabaikan beberapa prajurit yang sedang berjaga di lorong istana, ia langsung menghampiri Sakura. Gadis itu baru saja mau membuka langkah.

"Sakura!" Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arahnya. Ia melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum, tak menyadari gadis itu tampak heran melihatnya.

"Naruto - _Sama_."

Begitu tiba Naruto langsung berdiri di depan Sakura, bahkan dengan jarak dekat. "Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Seperti yang Naruto - _Sama_ tahu." Gadis itu menjawab seadanya. Rasanya agak canggung berbicara dengan seorang pangeran, tidak sederajat dengan dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa di istana megah ini. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis dari rakyat jelata, dan bekerja sebagai asisten tabib. Bibinya sendiri.

 **Sett!**

Mata Sakura membulat. Sentuhan Naruto terasa hangat di pergelangan tangannya. "Nanti saja, sekarang ayo ikut aku." Lalu pria itu menariknya dengan gandengan lembut. Mereka tak melewati beberapa prajurit yang sedang berjaga, melainkan pergi lewat lorong gelap yang terletak tepat di dekat mereka. Yang Sakura tahu, lorong yang mereka lalui akan membawa mereka ke ruang bawah tanah. Bisa dibilang kalau itu jalan rahasia milik istana.

"Naruto - _Sama_ akan membawa saya kemana?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengulum senyum. "Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang tidak ada orangnya selain kita berdua." Jawabnya tanpa berhenti atau pun melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Yang Naruto - _Sama_ lakukan ini salah."

Sakura tak bisa mengerem langkahnya dengan tepat. Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti, hal itu membuatnya menubruk badan sang pangeran tanpa disengaja. Pria itu tidak marah padanya, malah menatap dirinya dengan sepasang _blue safir_ tajam itu.

Naruto menahan pinggang Sakura. "Kau tahu.." Ia menyentuh dagu lancip itu tanpa menyingkirkan todong jubah yang menutup sebagian kepala Sakura. "Setelah kejadian waktu itu, sampat saat ini aku tak bisa melupakan dirimu." Sepasang _emerald_ itu balas menatapnya. Bola mata yang sangat indah.

"Naruto - _Sama._ "

Pria itu merunduk, mendekati wajah cantik Sakura. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sakura." Usai berbisik, kemudian ia mencium bibir ranum itu. Mengecupnya dengan lumatan yang amat lembut, sekaligus mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dahi Naruto berkerut ketika suara gemercik air terdengar dari balik semak— tempatnya berjalan. Ia berhenti, lalu menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Sore-sore seperti ini masih ada saja orang yang beraktifitas di pemandian air terjun. Ia ingin tahu siapa orang itu, membuatnya nekat menyembulkan kepala dari semak tersebut.

Seseorang terlihat sedang mandi sambil membelakanginya dengan punggung telanjang. Kulitnya putih mulus, dan rambutnya bewarna merah muda, dia membasahi surai indah itu dengan air.

"Merah muda?" Terdiam sesaat, sebelum kemudian Naruto menyeringai. "Sakura.." Gumamnya pelan berupa bisikan halus. Sore hari yang sepi, tidak akan ada orang yang melihat moment ini. Sekali pun ia dan Sakura me—

"Ahh, apa yang Naruto - _Sama_ lakukan disitu!?"

Naruto terbangun dari fikiran mesum. Saat melihat ke depan, seketika pandangannya mendapati Sakura sedang menatapnya dari dalam air dengan keadaan wajah memerah. Gadis itu menenggelamkan tubuh telanjangnya di dalam air, hanya bagian bawah dagu yang tersisa. Airnya terlalu bening, ia tak bisa bersembunyi lebih jauh. Walau kabur, tapi tetap saja tubuh telanjangnya kelihatan.

"Hm, yang kulakukan?" Naruto sengaja menggoda gadis manis itu. Ingin sedikit bermain dengannya. "Sedang melihatmu mandi." Ia menyeringai melihat Sakura gelagapan. Lihatlah, wajah putih mulus itu semakin memerah karena kata-katanya barusan.

Sakura makin kelabakan menyembunyikan tubuhnya ketika Naruto melangkah datang ke tempatnya. Kalau tahu akan seperti ini kejadiannya, ia lebih memilih mandi di malam hari. Ini gara-gara tadi menyusuri tengah-tengah hutan untuk mendapatkan tanaman obat, hasilnya ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya gatal-gatal dan harus segera di bawa mandi agar tidak kudisan.

Naruto berjongkok dipinggir bebatuan, tepat di dekat Sakura. Bahkan ia bisa menyentuh kulit wajah gadis itu karena sangking dekatnya mereka. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menyembunyikan bajumu, hm?"

Jantungnya berdegup keras. Belaian tangan mulus itu terasa begitu nyaman di pipinya. "A-apa yang Naruto - _Sama_ katakan."

Tawa halus terdengar. "Aku mengatakan apa yang aku fikirkan.." Naruto menjawab seadanya. Bodoh, bagaimana mungkin ia tega melalukan hal seperti itu. Mana mungkin ia setega itu. "Kau cantik sekali." Keningnya berkerut karena tidak tahan melihat betapa— sangat menggodanya Sakura saat ini. Ada sesuatu yang aneh sedang bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Hasrat ingin memiliki.

Sakura tak tahu harus melakukan apa, bahkan ketika Naruto mengangkat wajahnya melalui sentuhan dagu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memejamkan mata menikmati lumatan terhadap bibirnya. Lagi-lagi Naruto menciumnya dengan lembut.

Apa yang bisa Sakura lakukan saat ini, selain membalas lumatan dari bibir tipis itu padanya. Bibir manis itu terlalu lembut melumatnya, sampai membuatnya tidak tahan dan akhirnya ikut memagut. Inner Naruto kegirangan dengan posisinya. Ia menang banyak kali ini. Ingin rasanya ia turun dan ikut mandi bersama Sakura, tapi Naruto tak sebodoh itu. Sakura masih terlalu suci untuk di nodai. Ia akan melakukannya bila mereka sudah sah dalam ikatan benang merah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau lebih suka melamun. Ada masalah apa?"

Sakura tersentak, dan buru-buru menunjukan senyum palsu. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, semuanya baik." Ia menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal, menghilangkan rasa canggung dengan cara seperti itu. Mana mungkin ia ceritakan tentang Naruto kepada Ino. Maklum, gadis itu agak ember. Hobinya menggosipi orang.

"Kau yakin?" Ino bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan. Seperti ada yang tidak beres.

"Ya, yakin sekali."

Ino memutar mata. Ia tak bodoh, maka dari itu ia tahu Sakura sedang berbohong. "Ya sudahlah, terserahmu." Jawabnya malas-malasan, lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju dapur. Saatnya menyaring tanaman obat yang baru selesai di rebus. Tak baik jika dibiarkan terlalu lama.

 **Tokk tokk!**

Mendengar suara ketukan dari luar, Sakura yang pada saat itu sedang duduk lekas beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Entah siapa yang datang di siang hari begini, mengingat Tsunade tak akan pulang sebelum bulan menampakan diri. Begitulah tugasnya sebagai tabib istana. Bahkan dia kerap tak pulang sampai beberapa hari.

Pintu yang dibuat dengan papan itu terbuka. "Mencari siapa?" Dan sang pemilik rumah menanpilkan diri. Sakura dibuat heran kala mendapati dua orang prajurit istana di depan rumahnya. "Apa ada masalah?" Tanyanya dengan sopan.

"Nona, Anda di minta datang ke istana." Prajurit berpakaian khas tentara Konoha itu menjelaskan dengan singat, Sakura tak mengerti karenanya.

"Untuk apa?" Sakura tahu, sesuatu telah terjadi. Mungkinkah ini mengenai dirinya dan Naruto.

"Pangeran.."

Sakura mendadak cemas. "Kenapa dengan Naruto - _Sama_!?" Entah kenapa ia jadi tak terkendali seperti ini.

"Pangeran digigit ular berbisa." Dan, jawaban tersebut langsung membuat Sakura bergerak cepat. Dia bahkan tak pamit kepada Ino atau pun mengenakan jubah ketika pergi, langsung menyelonong begitu saja bersama raut gelisahnya. Toh, Ino bisa menggantikan tugasnya menjelang ia kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekali pun Sakura ada di sini, tetap saja Naruto tak bisa tersenyum dengan lapang dada. Bagaimana tidak, sejak tadi kamarnya di tunggui oleh Tsunade dan Ibu Ratu, bagaimana ia bisa menggoda Sakura. Lihatlah gadis itu sekarang. Dia terlihat begitu manis ketika sedang menghaluskan obat untuk luka bekas patukan ular di betisnya. Pastinya obat itu sangat ampuh dan mujarap, karena diolah dengan senyum manis. Tentu saja Naruto tidak buta untuk mengabaikan bibir menggoda itu tengah mengulas senyum.

Kushina duduk di tepi ranjang. "Sayang, Ibu tinggal dulu ya. Sebentar lagi Baginda pulang, dia perlu sambutan." Ia mengelus surai pirang sang putra, lalu mengecup keningnya. "Ibu akan segera kembali." Lanjutnya kemudian, tak menyadari betapa girangnya Naruto saat ini. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi lelaki muda itu.

Setelah Kushina keluar, gantian Sakura yang duduk di tepi ranjang milik Naruto. Obat yang ia olah sudah selesai, tinggal mengolesi luka di kaki Naruto. "Maaf, permisi." Kemudian ia menyingkap selimut dari kaki Naruto, dan mengoleskan luka bekas gigitan di betis putih tersebut.

Naruto tampak sedang mengulum senyum. Ketika hendak memegang tangan Sakura, niatnya terurung kala itu juga. Ibu Ratu memang sudah keluar, tetapi Tsunade masih ada di dalam kamar ini. Wanita itu tak kunjung pergi, dia terus memantaunya dengan alasan takut-takut jikalau racun itu menyebar. Siapa yang tahu dengan keadaan Naruto saat ini?

"Kau boleh pergi." Tsunade terheran, mengira Sakura yang diusir. Naruto mendengus pelan di dekat Sakura. "Tabib, kau boleh pergi sekarang, aku baik-baik saja selama ada yang merawat." Sakura tampak disibukan dengan perkerjaannya. Sejak tadi gadis itu merawat luka yang membiru di kaki Naruto dengan telaten.

Agak ragu, namun akhirnya Tsunade menuruti perintah sang pangeran. "Baiklah, saya permisi." Pamitnya, lalu keluar sambil menutup pintu. Ia percaya pada Sakura. Gadis itu bisa menggantikan posisinya, karena dia ahli dalam pengobatan ketika terkena racun. Banyak obat yang bisa dia olah bila sewaktu-waktu racun itu menyiksa pangeran.

"Kau tahu.." Sakura melirik Naruto tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aku sengaja membuat ular itu mematukku." Naruto terkekeh ketika melihat wajah cantik itu kaget. "Aku ingin dirawat olehmu." Kini ia tertawa pelan.

"K-kenapa Naruto - _Sama_ senekat itu." Gadis manis itu tergagap.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Tidak ada cara lain selain melukai diri sendiri." Ia menghentikan kegiatan tangan itu, dan malah menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Sedetik tak bertemu, aku jadi rindu padamu." Karena memang begitulah kenyataan yang ia alami. Wajah cantik gadis merah muda itu selalu membayangi benaknya, terlebih sudah tiga hari mereka tak bertemu.

"Saya mohon, jangan lakukan ini." Sakura menggenggam tangan sendiri, melampiaskan perasaan 'terlarang' ini dengan cara tersendiri.

Tak menjawab, Naruto malah menarik Sakura. Ia mendekapnya dengan erat, seolah tidak akan pernah melepaskan gadis itu sampai kapan pun. "Aku mohon, jangan katakan apapun yang bisa melukai hatiku. Hanya kau wanita yang aku cintai." Sakura ingin membalas dekapan hangat ini, namun seseorang menggagalkan keinginannya.

Pelayan istana mengetuk pintu..

Sakura melepaskan diri, lalu duduk sambil kembali mengoles luka Naruto dengan wajah bersembunyi di bawah tundukan kepala. Parasnya yang cantik tersembunyi dibalik helaian merah muda miliknya. Pelayan istana masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk membawakan sang pangeran yang tengah sakit.

Lagi-lagi Naruto memegang tangan Sakura ketika sang pelayan telah pergi. Gadis itu bergeming, terus menundukan kepala. "Jangan menyembunyikan wajahmu dariku." Naruto menyentuh dagunya, dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Naruto - _Sama_."

Pria itu tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan diri pada gadis itu, kemudian mengecup bibir _peach_ tersebut. Hanya sekilas, dan kecupannya beralih ke dahi. Perlakuan yang manis dari seorang pangeran kepada gadis biasa. Semua karena cinta. Naruto mencintai Sakura tanpa memandang status. Cintanya untuk gadis manis itu tergolong tulus.

Dan juga, baru kali ini Naruto jatuh cinta, dan bersungguh-sungguh mencintai seseorang.

Jemari Sakura meremat baju Naruto di tengah menikmati pelukan ini. Ada rasa ngilu, namun nyaman secara bersamaan yang menggerogoti hatinya. Ngilu ketika mengingat status mereka, nyaman dan hangat ketika mengingat cinta tulus Naruto padanya. Ia tahu pria itu tulus mencintainya, namun status tak bisa menerima dirinya dengan tulus. Akan ada banyak rintangan bila hubungan ini akan terus berlanjut.

Toh, Naruto tidak peduli, Sakura apalagi..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa? Persiapan untuk lamaran?" Nada Naruto terdengar agak tinggi dari biasanya. Minato tampak heran melihat sikap putranya itu. Tak pernah-pernahnya dia berkata lantang, biasanya tetap tenang menanggapi masalah apapun. Tapi ia memakluminya, karena mungkin ini terlalu mendadak.

Minato berdiri dari kursi singgasananya. "Minggu depan Hyuuga - _Sama_ akan datang untuk melamarmu, jadi kau harus bersiap-siap mulai sekarang." Ia menepuk bahu sang putra. "Jadilah pria sejati." Ucapannya membuat Kushina tersenyum bangga mendengarnya, namun tidak dengan Naruto.

Baru beberapa minggu merasakan kebahagiaan bersama gadis tercintanya, dan sekarang kebahagiaan mereka dihancurkan begitu saja oleh orang. Ini tidak adil untuknya. Naruto sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama Sakura, dan hanya setia padanya sampai akhir hayat. Tapi apa? Kemana janji manis itu? Tidak bisa seperti ini.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana!?"

Pria muda itu berhenti untuk sekedar menoleh ke belakang. "Mencari angin segar, di sini panas." Jawabnya dari sana dengan ketus.

"Tapi matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, nanti kau kemalaman."

Menghiraukan sang Ibu, Naruto melenggang pergi dari ruang pertemuan tersebut. Hatinya panas bila terlalu lama berada di tempat itu. Minato menatap Kushina, lalu tersenyun manis pada wanita setengah baya itu. Dia terlalu menyayangi putranya, sampai-sampai resah begitu melepas kepergian Naruto tanpa di temani oleh siapapun.

"Jangan khwatir, dia hanya butuh ketenangan untuk membiasakan diri dengan keadaan kita.." Kushina menghembuskan nafas. Benar juga. Dampak dari lamaran itu, Naruto kelihatan kesal lalu pergi. Toh, menjelang dia terbiasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak tadi Sakura dibuat kebingungan dengan sikap Naruto. Entah ada apa, sampai-sampai Naruto menggandengnya untuk di bawa ke suatu tempat. Ia heran, hari ini Naruto bersikap tak biasa dari sebelumnya. "Naruto - _Sama,_ ada masalah apa? Naruto - _Sama_ akan membawa saya kemana?"

Genggaman Naruto terhadap tangan Sakura mengerat. "Kita akan pergi ke kuil." Jawabnya tanpa berhenti menyusuri hutan. Ia memang sengaja melewati jalan ini, karena terlalu rahasia dan tertutup untuk melakukan apapun.

"Untuk apa kita ke kuil?"

Naruto berhenti, lalu menghadap ke arah Sakura. "Aku akan menikahimu." Mata Sakura melebar. "Aku harus mengambil tindakan sebelum semuanya terlambat." Ia menangkup wajah gadis itu, dan menatapnya dengan bersungguh-sungguh. "Jangan berkata apapun sebelum semuanya selesai. Aku sudah menetapkan pilihan untuk hidupku. Untuk hidup kita." Sakura tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Sungguh, ini kenyataan yang sulit untuk mereka jalani.

"Jangan merusak hidup Naruto - _Sama_ sendiri hanya karena saya.."

Naruto mengusap sisi wajah Sakura. "Justru tanpa dirimu hidupku hancur. Kumohon Sakura, jangan lakukan ini padaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, kau segalanya bagiku. Kuhomon mengertilah." Seorang pangeran memohon kepada rakyatnya.

Sakura menggigit bibir. Hatinya perih sekali melihat Naruto menderita. Ia tak sanggup bila melihat pria itu terluka. "Apapun itu, akan saya lakukan demi Naruto - _Sama_." Naruto menarik nafas lega. Ia bahagia, dan ingin membagi perasaan itu kepada Sakura.

"Terimakasih." Kemudian Naruto mendekap Sakura yang juga balas memeluknya.

Gaara membuang nafas lega begitu melihat kedatangan Naruto bersama seseorang yang dia janjikan. Sebagia asiten sekaligus sahabat pangeran muda itu, Gaara akan selalu mendukung apapun yang dia lakukan selama itu bisa membuat pangerannya bahagia.

"Syukurlah kalian sudah datang." Walau dalam keadaan terdesak, Gaara tetap tersenyum menyambut kedatangan calon pengantin itu. "Cepat masuk, kalian sudah ditunggu sejak tadi." Ia masuk lebih dulu untuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahan Naruto.

Saat hendak masuk, Sakura langsung menahan tangan Naruto. Pria itu menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. "Sebelum ini terjadi, sebaiknya Naruto - _Sama_ fikirkan baik-baik." Ucapnya terhadap pria itu. "Saya takut keputusan Naruto - _Sama_ akan menjadi penyesalan dikemudian hari. Saya tidak mau melihat Naruto - _Sama_ hidup dalam penyesalan."

Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. "Harus dengan cara apa agar kau percaya padaku?" Haruskah aku mati dulu baru kau percaya?"

Kalimat itu membuat Sakura marah. "Naruto - _Sama,_ jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi! Saya mencintai Naruto - _Sama_ , dan saya percaya kepada Naruto - _Sama._ " Naruto langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Rasanya nyaman dan terlindungi ketika Naruto memeluknya seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melihat Sakura di dalam, Naruto masuk lalu menutup pintu kamar. Tak jauh dari desa, ia memiliki sebuh pondok kecil yang di lengkapi dengan isinya. Pondok itu di bangun untuknya beristirahat ketika sedang berburu di hutan. Karena tidak bisa membawa Sakura ke dalam istana, hanya tempat ini yang Naruto miliki. Setidaknya mereka bisa bersama malam ini menjelang pergi. Ini juga berkat bantuan Gaara yang akan menjelaskan alasan kepada baginda.

Sakura tersenyum di tengah menikmati belaian terhadap pipinya. "Jangan fikir kita akan terus menetap di sini." Sontak, kepalanya terangkat begitu kalimat tersebut meluncur dari bibir sexy Naruto. Dia tertawa melihatnya mengerjapkan mata sambil memasang air muka tak mengerti.

"Apa maksud Naruto - _Sama_?"

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, dan malah melucuti _Yukata_ merah muda yang hari-hari Sakura kenakan. "Kau akan tahu nanti. Untuk saat ini sebaiknya kau jangan banyak tanya, nikmati saja apa yang aku lakukan padamu dengan desahan manis." Sakura merona mendengarnya. "Jadilah Istri yang baik untuk Suamimu ini, kau mengerti." Ia tersenyum puas melihat gadis itu mengangguk patuh.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi, entah kemana semua pakaian Sakura sekarang. Setelah menelanjangi gadis itu, Naruto lalu membaringkannya di lantai papan yang ada tilam tipis di atas sana. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, Sakura mencoba memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Naruto. Saat ini wajahnya terasa seperti terbakar. Panas sekali.

"Kau sangat cantik, seperti seorang putri dari kerajaan." Akhirnya Sakura memalingkan wajah ke arah lain saat merasa tak sanggup ditatap terlalu lama. "Aku sudah menghalalkan dirimu." Ia memijat leher Sakura, membawa tatapan itu padanya. Rasanya ia ingin segera melumat bibir merona itu sampai membengkak.

"Jangan merayu saya."

Naruto menyeringai. Ucapan malu-malu itu terdengar menggelitik di telinganya. "Ini bukan rayuan, tapi ini kenyataan." Rona di pipi putih itu semakin bertambah pekat. Manis sekali. Naruto tak tahan melihatnya, dengan begitu ia langsung meraub bibir mungil milik Sakura. Menikmati daging kenyal itu dengan perasaan. Melanjutkan semuanya hingga akhir.

Pinggul Sakura ikut bergerak pelan mengiri irama pinggul Naruto. Jemarinya mencengkram punggung basah Naruto, sementara tangannya yang sebelah kanan berpegang di leher kokoh pria di atasnya. Naruto membagi rasa nikmat duniawi bersamanya malam ini. Kenyataan membawa mereka berdua dalam kebahagiaan. Entah sampai kapan kebahagiaan mereka akan bertahan.

Sakura kalut. Sentuhan Naruto benar-benar membuatnya melayang. Tak hanya itu, bahkan bibir mungilnya tak bisa berhenti meredam suara desahannya. Naruto terus bergerak di atasnya, hanya berhenti selama beberapa detik ketika orgasme lagi-lagi kembali melandanya. Pangeran muda itu sangat kuat.

Selesai menanamkan _benih_ nya, Naruto bangun lalu memeluk Sakura dalam keadaan masih menyatu dan tubuh berbungkus selimut. "Berjanjilah kau akan menjadi milikku sampai seterusnya." Telapaknya yang lebar itu mengelus punggung mulus Sakura. Menghangatkannya dari hawa dingin. Ia rasa persetubuhan mereka masih belum cukup untuk mengangatkan diri, mengingat keadaan cuaca saat ini.

Awal musim semi akan mendinginkan suhu bumi..

Kedua tangan Sakura melingkar dibagian leher Naruto. "Saya akan selalu menjadi milik Naruto - _Sama_ selama Naruto - _Sama_ tidak pergi meninggalkan saya." Balasnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Kejadian beberapa menit tadi membayangi benaknya. Sebagaimana saat tadi Naruto menjamah tubuhnya dengan sentuhan lembut. Pria itu punya bakat menghilangkan kesadaran wanita.

Naruto tersenyum puas mendengarnya. "Aku mencintaimu.." Kemudian ia mengecup lekukan leher Sakura, dan kembali membawa gadis itu berbaring. Menindihnya di bawah kungkungan.

"Saya bahkan mencintai Naruto - _Sama_ lebih dari Naruto - _Sama_ mencintai saya.." Sakura mengatupkan mata. Naruto menyentuh ujung hidungnya dengan kecupan. Ia kembali dibuat melayang ketika pinggul Naruto bergerak. Tempo goyangan Naruto begitu lembut, ditambah dengan setiap kecupan yang di dapat disetiap kulitnya. Sulit menghentikan ini semua.

Tanpa berhenti menggoyangkan pinggul, Naruto memasukan kepala pirangnya ke dalam selimut. Menikmati dada Sakura di dalam sana, dan mengelus setiap inchi tubuh moleknya dengan telapak tangan. Ia ingin membagi kepuasan kepada gadis manisnya itu. Ia ingin gadis itu juga merasakan apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Karena cinta memang harus saling berbagi, bukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan kokoh itu berserah diri padanya. Sakura menggapainya, lalu menggenggamnya sekaligus menjadikan tempat berpegang. Kemudian ia menuruni perahu tersebut dengan hati-hati. Inilah kendaraan mereka untuk sementara, menjelang tiba di tengah laut untuk naik kapal tumpangan yang membawa barang dagangan keluar kota. Sakura tak bisa menolak ketika Naruto mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan Konoha beserta Bibinya, karena ia tak punya pilihan lain untuk itu.

"Terimakasih, Gaara." Pria itu tersenyum pada Naruto. "Tolong jaga keluargaku." Pinta sang pangeran sambil balas tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatirkan yang lain, Anda hanya perlu hidup bahagia bersama Istri Anda."

Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya terhadap tangan Sakura. Ia menatap gadis itu, lalu menghadap ke arahnya. "Kau harus memakai ini." Sakura hanya mengerjapkan mata melihat Naruto melepas kalung dari lehernya. "Ini kalung dari leluhurku, harus diberikan kepada orang yang di cintai." Ujarnya, kemudian memasangkan kalung bermata hijau emerald itu ke leher Sakura.

"Untuk orang yang di cintai.." Gadis itu menyentuh batu permata tersebut. Licin. Ini batu permata asli, milik kerajaan Konohagakure yang harganya tak ternilai. Bahkan dua atau tiga nyawa manusia tak berarti apa-apa bila dibandingkan dengan kalung itu.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya." Gaara membantu sang nelayan membuka ikatan tali perahu dari tiang jembatan. Naruto mendudukan Sakura, sementara ia bantu mendorong sampan.

"BERHENTI!"

Baru saja bisa tersenyum lega, tiba-tiba Sakura dikejutkan dengan kedatangan prajurit istana yang dipimpin oleh Kakashi Hatake. Sang panglima. Mereka datang dengan rombongan berkuda, bahkan membawa senjata pedang. Menggunakan perahu terlalu lambat untuk melejit cepat agar terbebas dari mereka.

"Sial!" Yang Naruto herankan, entah dari mana orang-orang keparat itu bisa tahu.

Sakura berdiri dengan cepat mendekati sang Suami. "Naruto - _Sama_." Ia memegang erat lengan Naruto. Rasa takutnya selama ini benar-benar menjadi nyata. Orang-orang itu akan mengambil Naruto - _Sama_ darinya.

"Bawa pangeran." Kakashi menjatuhkan perintah. Lima orang prajurit turun, langsung melaksanakan perintah. "Paksa jika pangeran mencoba berontak." Ucapnya tegas.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" Kedua tangan Naruto di kunci oleh dua orang prajurit. Tak hanya Naruto, bahkan Gaara juga di tangkap. "LEPAS!" Teriakan Naruto tak mendapat respons, malah ia dinaikan dengan paksa.

Sakura tak bisa untuk tak menangis. "K-kumohon, hiks.." Sudah berusaha ia menahan Naruto, tapi sia-sia. Raganya terlalu lemah untuk bertahan ketika separuh jiwanya pergi. "Jangan ambil Naruto - _Sama_ dariku.." Seorang prajurit menahan pergerakannya. "K-kumohon jangan."

Kakashi memutar kudanya. "Bawa pangeran ke istana."

"Kalian tidak bisa lakukan ini padaku! Lepaskan aku, orang-orang keparat!" Bagaikan patung, kemarahan Naruto tak mengasilkan apapun. Ia bagaikan boneka yang hanya bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri. "KAKASHI, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" Pria berambut silver itu tak mengindah. Malah dia menunggangi kuda putihnya dan berlalu duluan di depan.

Ini kenyataan yang sulit di terima. Sakura lemah tanpa Naruto. Ia tak bisa hidup tanpa lelaki itu.

"Hiks hiks..." Gadis malang itu naik dari perahu lalu berlari mengejar kuda yang membawa Naruto. Ia berlari semampu yang di bisa. "Naruto - _Sama,_ saya mohon jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan saya."

 **BRUKHH**

Ia jatuh terjembab. "NARUTO - _SAMA_!" Naruto terlalu jauh untuk diraih. Gadis lemah seperti dirinya tak berarti apa-apa bagi mereka yang mengambil Naruto darinya.

"Hikks, Naruto - _Sama_." Hanya bisa menangis yang bisa Sakura lakukan saat ini. "J-jangan tinggalkan saya.." Dan memohon sesuatu yang mustahil terkabul. "Hiks, hiks.."

"Sakura.."

"Naruto - _sama,_ jangan pergi.." Gadis itu menangis pelan dengan keringat berjatuhan di pelipis.

"Sakura!"

"Naruto - _Sama_!"

Jempol itu mengelus pipi basah sang Istri. "Sakura sayang.."

Sepasang kelopak putih itu langsung terbuka lebar. Mengabaikan nafasnya yang tersengal, Sakura mengedarkan pandangan di sekitarnya. Seketika ia tersadar begitu mendapati Naruto ada disampingnya, yang bahkan kini sedang mengelus rambut serta kulit wajahnya dengan sentuhan lembut. Saat bangun, ia langsung memeluk seeratnya pria berambut pirang itu.

Mimpi buruk itu seperti nyata..

"Kau mimpi?" Naruto mengecup pucuk kepala pink itu.

Sakura menghiraukan. "Naruto - _Sama_ , ayo kita pergi sejauh mungkin dari kota ini." Pria itu menarik selimut, lalu membalut tubuh polos Sakura yang sempat terekspos dengan selimut tebal itu. "Kita harus pergi."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, besok pagi-pagi sekali kita akan berangkat ke kota Myobokuzan.." Sakura turut berbaring ketika Naruto menuntunnya. "Tidurlah, ini masih terlalu malam untuk kita berangkat sekarang."

Tak sedikit pun pelukan Sakura mengendur. Ia hanya takut melepaskan Naruto, dan ditinggal pergi seperti dalam mimpi itu. "Sedetik bila saya memejamkan mata, apakah Naruto - _Sama_ akan meninggalkan saya?"

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Hm!? Kenapa bilang seperti itu?" Sakura menatapnya dari bawah. "Seakan kau tak percaya padaku. Itu menyakitkan tahu." Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu menyembunyikan wajah cantik itu dibalik dada telanjangnya. Ia tertawa.

"Maaf.." Ada yang mengganjal. Sakura meraba lehernya, kemudian sesuatu yang berat terasa bergelantungan di sana. Persis seperti di dalam mimpi itu. Kalung yang Naruto berikan padanya.

"Itu kal-"

"Kalung dari leluhur Naruto - _Sama_ ,diberikan untuk orang yang di cintai."

Naruto kaget mendengarnya. "Ehh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Karena yang Naruto tahu, sebelumnya ia tak pernah menceritakan kepada Sakura mengenai kalung itu. Ia bahkan memasangkan kalung itu saat Sakura terlelap.

Gadis itu terkikik geli di bawah ketiak Naruto. "Rahasia." Jawabnya kemudian, lalu memejamkan mata. Wangi tubuh Naruto membuatnya merasa nyaman. Memang benar, ia tak bisa hidup tanpa pria ini. Sakura mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

Naruto mengaku kalah "Uhh, baiklah." Senyum Sakura mengembang.

* * *

 _ **The End**_


End file.
